Reasons Why
by Blood of the Dawn
Summary: Reasons why Naruto will always be better than Twilight. Co-written by Takeo Moramushi Warnings- language and suggestive coments, and the continuous mentioning of Kakashi's books
1. 1 through 25 point 5

This is going to be a long list of reasons why Naruto is better than Twilight, co-written by Takeo Moramushi.

EDIT 12/23/10: None of these are meant to be offensive, they're just harmless jokes.

* * *

**Reasons Naruto is Better than Twilight**

1. Naruto is an anime, everyone likes anime.

2. Naruto has way better battles! Twilight has like one that we barely hear about.

3. They have awesome clothes! The one time you don't have to wear a shirt…

4. It isn't based on romance, I mean it has romance, but unlike Twilight it doesn't make us sick with how lovey dovey it is.

5. Naruto has way more hot guys; you don't have to be vampire to be hot.

6. Twilight has the Volturi, Naruto has the Akatsuki, lame Italian mafia vs. 8 guys and one girl (8 hot guys and one girl, all alone, in one house,not to mention there super powerful and way more scary than the Volturi)

7. Awesome story line, like 10x better than Twilight.

8. When someone has a baby it isn't the end of the world(unless Kyuubi reproduces)

9. Characters. (more hot characters)

10. 4 movies in English, 6 in Japanese, and they still kick ass (N) (meaning they haven't lost their spark)

11. Hitler wasn't Japanese. (One of us is German so don't take offense, it's a harmless joke.)

12. They (Naruto) don't encourage slavery. (We love you anyway Jasper.) *gasp, he hates black people* -TM

13. They have porn books. We don't read them but they do.

14. Naruto has more stories than Twilight (referring to Fanfics, that signals bigger popularity )

15. When Itachi went on a killing spree, he has a reason (it was an order), when Edward does he's being a rebellious jackass.

16. They don't fight for just love… They fight for love, revenge, their villages, their friends, hatred, and for the love of porn books.

Cullens have powers like Empath, shields, future seeing, etc. Shinobi can copy themselves, heal each other, see through things, control elements, eat ramen, and write porn.

18. Really, who wants to live forever? Oro-teme (Orochimaru) does but he is insane, remember?

19. Naruto has moral, Twilight goes against EVERYTHING.

20. Naruto has pretty pictures! And better fan art.

21. Naruto isn't the boring, cliché love triangle, it's a love circle, it never ends! Throw in a harem, 3 threesomes, some homobipedosexuals, and porn and you have an epic romance.

22. Naruto has the power of youth! Twilight turns you into a pedophile addicted to sex. (until you get pregnant)

23. Shinobi don't need good looks to get information.

24. There aren't any real couples so you can freely put whoever you want together.

25. Naruto has a better creator!

25.5. They have porn books.

* * *

**Flamers are welcome, we need something to set the gym on fire with. See you next time! *waves***


	2. 26 through 50 point 5

**Hi kids! Do you like violence? **  
**Wanna see me stick Nine Inch Nails through each one of my eyelids? Hehe, sorry.**

Well, I owe you an apology, we both do. Takeo and I lost the notebook. Well it got buried in my locker. I thought it had drowned but we found it yesterday. So we added about ten more reasons and here you have it! Enjoy kids!

We don't own Twilight or Naruto. (Not sure if I could deal with the stress –TBotD)

* * *

26.) When Masashi finds out Naruto is on a bunch of sites (And he must know) he keeps going, unlike Stephanie who flips out when she finds out some chapters (12 out of probably like 100 since she had already written over 600 pages) of Midnight Sun are posted online. It wasn't finished and she disappointed many people.

27.) Did we mention they have porn?

28.) They don't have adult advisory.

29.) N speaks Japanese! Japanese rocks!

30.) Ninja's aren't afraid to reveal themselves, so therefore we have proof of their existence. Vampires, us smart ones know they're out there, they're just to cowardly to show themselves.

31.) Oh, oh, oh… porn books.

32.) Edward would be considered a pedophile if anyone knew his true age.

33.) Twilight makes you feel fat.

34.) Twilight makes you feel insignificant.

35.) If the Naruto people eloped you know they have a good reason (war, invasion, basic shinobi stuff) while the Twilight vamps are just impatient.

36.) Naruto is more likely to happen in real life.

37.) Naruto has three main characters: Naruto (of course), Sasuke and Sakura. They have real problems, horrible pasts, etc. While the Twilight characters just have a socially awkward girl stuck between a cocky shape-shifter and an emo vampire. The only one with a super bad past is Rose because she got raped!

38.) Naruto focuses on all sides of the story. Twilight just has Bella, boring and mildly stupid.

39.) The Naruto characters are more developed. (Not that way perverts!)

40.) Vamps and "werewolves" are so over done.

41.) One Word: Porn.

42.) Naruto is way sadder than twilight.

43.) Naruto people don't have to try to fit in; even if they're different at least some people will accept them. Twilight characters always think of themselves as superior beings. You guys are supernatural, that's not that amazing. I wonder why they don't have any friends, hmm.

44.) Twilight has a blonde doctor for a leady (Carlisle, leader of the coven). Naruto's leader is a blonde doctor with BOOBS. Go double D's!

45.) Naruto is for everybody, except perhaps small children. Twilight is for girls who have no life or sex life. Twilight is for girls who don't know how to masturbate.

46.) Porn.

47.) Porn. (We didn't last very long without saying it now did we?)

48.) Now people obsess over Sasuke (for good reason), you know. And he knows, how can he not? Some people obsess over Bella, and she's completely oblivious, it should be fairly obvious. Is she really that blind or just plain old stupid?

49.) Twilight characters have NO life, figuratively and literally.

50.) Bella just needs to accept the facts! Denial isn't fun place.

50.5.) Porn books! Icha Icha is a man's favorite book…


	3. 51 through 75 point 5

**Yola! **

**Sorry this wasn't published sooner but I accidently lost the reasons me and Takeo were working on... Oops. Now, I haven't seen Takeo since school ended so I did this all by myself! It's thanks to my recent viewers who got me going again. I wrote this all today so it's a little raw. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

51.) Stephanie gets all pissy and then suddenly refuses to finish Midnight Sun; okay we understand how frustrating that is. But did she really have to write a whole other part of the series when fans are waiting for the one she was already writing? Now, the Second Life of Bree Tanner, kudos to Stephanie on that part (though I have yet to read it) because it's always fun to see different, less relevant parts of the series. But she could've finished what Twilight fans actually wanted finished! She needs to know how to satisfy both herself and her readers in her writing.

52.) Like I said on reason 17, Naruto people can do so much more! Look at Pein; he can do creepy things like bringing the dead back to life! Now that is a true vampire! Way more cool and vampire like than touching a person and then BAM! You know all their thoughts. (Kudos to blackheart144 for giving us this idea!)

53.) Okay, it's one thing to spy on someone or guard them so you have to invade on people's time but read thoughts or being able to touch someone and know their every thought is major invasion of privacy! Heck, seeing visions of someone's future is invading their privacy! No one appreciates or wants that.

54.) Again, bringing up a previous reason (#24) since there are no couples (N) and you can freely put whoever you want together, you can please more people in your writing which should cause less flames (one would think). That's always appreciated.

55.) OH, I ALMOST FORGOT… PORN!

56.) BELLA IS A MARY SUE! She makes _everyone _act out of character! Plus, why does every single guy have to like her? I mean seriously.

57.) Who names there kid Renesmee? Making up your own name is cool but this looks like a fan couple. ReneexEsme? Awkward…

58.) It is also kind of disturbing having the guy that was in love with your mother fall in love with you.

59.) One of the only stories worse than Twilight is My Immortal. Yes, _that_ my Immortal. Do you think I can submit Twilight to the Tara Gilsbie awards? (EDIT 12/23/10: My Life With Ron Weasley (even worse than My Immortal) is also worse, heck it's _the _worst!)

60.) While Twilight has the potential to be suspenseful, it goes off track, making you continuously forgetting that you're supposed to be worrying. Naruto has viewers constantly on the edge of their seats, painstakingly waiting for the next chapter to update, the next book to come out, and the nest episode to be released.

61.) Naruto stays on situations allowing them to build and fit in better within the story line and world.

62.) While I don't really mind, Twilight is based so much more off of the real world then someone's imagination and own creativity. Naruto is a completely new world, while many things from the real world influence it, the creator obviously took more time to work with his world and work to make everything fit.

63.) Stephanie Meyer reminds me of some second rate fan fiction writer. Mostly considering Breaking Dawn, now its one thing for the main character to get pregnant, it another to do it like Stephanie. It's okay that she didn't build up on it but it's another for her to not work on it so you can understand it. I was extremely confused about several things concerning it, like why did Renesmee grow so fast if vampires are completely frozen in time? Why would you have to regurgitate your food if the venom seems so potent that it pretty much takes out your whole body, transforming it and stopping it all? Wouldn't sperm also be frozen if all bodily functions are frozen? She just made it happen out of wishful thinking.

64.) Bella has little personality while the Naruto characters have loads.

65.) Sakura and Bella both act majorly fan-girlish to the ones they "love". Now Bella continuously acts this way and breaks down when Edward leaves. When he comes back everything goes back to normal. Sakura breaks down when Sasuke leaves but learns from it and grows though she still cares about him. When he and Team Seven encounter each other again they all have grown and they know nothing can ever be the same. (Character Development, people!)

66.) You can't have a completely happy ending like in Breaking Dawn; you've got to be realistic! When you do have some sort of happy ending, you've got to work for it. The Twilight characters do nothing! The most they've suffered while trying to get their happy ending is going beyond extreme during a break-up. The Naruto characters have had people die, fought in many scarring battles, and had horrible things done to them. They're the ones who truly deserve a happy ending.

67.) Again I am reminded of a Fan fiction writer who is still learning to develop stories well (concerning Meyer). We've all been there once- I'm still having issues trying not to make some of my writing cheesy, too convenient, and bad. But I also am not trying to pass off my writing as something worth seriously publishing yet.

68.) How can you not like the 80's? Edward has serious issues.

69.) You'd think that Bella would be more concerned or at least have her daughter as a higher priority than sex seems to be in her mind.

70.) Was it really necessary for Bella to have Edward deflower her before she got turned? If she _really _knew what she was getting herself into she would probably have preferred to deflower Edward _after _vampirism.

71.) I find it difficult to believe that Edward stayed a virgin all this time and didn't at least date girls. I mean gentlemen schmentlemen, have you read the Luxe? Now that has lots of scandal and playboys _before _1918. No one is that prudish, even Edward.

72.) Twilight people sparkle. That's enough of a reason to stay away. Only faeries and Gai/Lee are aloud to sparkle.

73.) And as someone pointed out, the girls are hot in Naruto too. I'm a girl and I can admit that.

74.) Porn…

75.) It is really sad when you have to look to fan fiction to get good stories.

75.5.) Hmmm, I didn't mention porn books as much but it's still important!


	4. 76 through 100 point 5

We are about to hit 100! For our celebration we shall sacrafice Stephanie Meyer to the Secret Society of Hellish Hufflepuffs. WE love you all!

* * *

76.) Stephanie totally set up for her characters to be bashed: she made Rosalie seem shallow, Emmett stupid, Edward gay, Bella is a Mary Sue, Jasper as little personality that we know about. I mean seriously!

77.) The Twilight people have no personalities, well neither does Sai. Sai doesn't even have emotions and yet he has more personality than all the Twilight characters put together!

78.) You might as well have had them (the Cullens) fighting Jessie, James and Meowth! They're supposed to be funny and retarded so at least they have a _reason!_

79.) Once N introduces characters they don't just leave them on the sides. And if you never see them again, they normally get their story wrapped up.

80.) Naruto and Sasuke have basically _no _parental supervision since… like _forever_. Yet, they still become mature young men (mostly) while the Cullens who have immortal parents are still more kiddish and immature than them.

81.) Because they (the Cullens) drink animal blood they seem to make everyone seem like a bad guy. The ones who drink human blood, the fact that they do doesn't make them the bad guys.

82.) Furthermore, good characters have the potential to be good _and _bad. The Cullens seem so _good _and _perfect_. While the Volturi seem pure evil. Umm… that's not how the world works, people.

83.) In Twilight life and death mean nothing but separation. In the Naruto world, death and life always has a purpose, whether to further or hinder the world. Nothing is without reason (well almost nothing).

84.) To quote a song many young women know "You've got to believe in the POW-er of love! It gives meaning to each moment, it's what are hearts all made of." We all know that we need love in our lives but there is such thing as too much love, it is an essential part of life but it isn't the sole focus, whatever Bella and Edward seem to think.

85.) As another reviewer pointed out, the N people save peoples life everyday trying to make the world a better place, or most of them do. The vamps do it because they are afraid of exposure and take pity on us _poor, defenseless _humans. Bleh.

86.) Robert Pattison has chest hair… 'Nough said *shudder* EW.

87.) They're all repressed (Twilight)

88.) Cause NaruSasuSaku is a better threesome than E/B/J or any of the other threesomes. They are the OT3!

89.) The Twilight people are just too well behaved to be real.

90.) If Naruto was a book, it would be almost, if not as popular as Harry Potter. If Twilight was an anime it wouldn't get very far.

91.) You should live life to the fullest and not give up some many great opportunities before you even really live *cough Bella cough*

92.) Porn.

93.) We just realized that we haven't mentioned porn in a while Soooo. More porn.

94.) Twilight – Horny teenagers.

95.) New Moon – _Depressed, _horny teenagers.

96.) Eclipse – Lovesick, _repressed, _horny teenagers.

97.) Breaking Dawn – Pregnant son of a bitch. (Got pregnant on the second try, what the Hufflepuff? Ever heard of protection?)

98.) Midnight Sun – Horny- Wait! There wasn't one, now I wonder whose fault that is? (Hmmm. Thank you Voldie )

99.) Naruto people make cuter babies than the Twilight people. : P

100.) We thank you for sticking with us up to this point. For some of you it must have been like reading Stephanie-chan's books, long, painful and retarded. Exceedingly traumatizing, frustrating and fall out laughing, we hope our story is giving you continuous joy and we shall proceed to pack your mind up until underwear is coming out of your ears and Edward is being drowned by the Team Jacob fangirls that are going to be swarming around you with a chock load of AK 47's and a steel shovel. But the thing that will always stand above Twilight that makes Naruto supreme king is (takes deep breath) porn and all its glorious wonders

100.5.) Chocolate (today we're going to be different)

* * *

This is _not_ the end, we will still go on! Keep send in your own suggestions and we'll keep mentioning it!


	5. 101 through 125 point 5

**Sorry this is so late. I'd like to warn you that most these reasons aren't as funny and turn more to the logical and scientific side of Meyer's mistakes, so this may be a dry read for you. And again I (Dawn) wrote this without my co-author :(****.**

* * *

101.) I bet if any of the voices of the N characters (jap. Or eng.,) sang, then they would sing better than Robert.

102.) The N can actually eat food! We would die without chocolate…

103.) Now, we all hear the arguments. "Team Edward!" "No, Team Jacob!" "Bitch, Team Bieber is the way to go." Well, screw them all! Jacob, is a gay, stripping pedophile and Edward is a gay, sparkling pedophile. And Beiber… there's no hope.

104.) Contrary (or in addition) to the reason posted above, going into the whole who is better than who thing, if you compared Naruto and Sasuke you'd have a boat load of better reasons and therefore a more wholesome, entertaining, and interesting debate. Here's a sample debate: "Naruto had a worse past, he lost his parents young and was hated by everybody!" "But Sasuke watched his whole entire clan get killed _over and over again_." "But Sasuke turned evil!" "But evil is the new black! And evil is sexy. I mean everyone likes the badass." "And everyone likes the class clown!"

105.) In the N-Verse, someone is more likely to spontaneously yell out "Whoa! He socks are purple!"

106.) Okay, let's say Edward _was_ in fact a virgin by the time Twilight came around, sure it's possible. Now you can't say that neither of them have ever looked, and liked it! Even prudish girls and those innocent bookworms crush on people. They look, consider, fantasize. Maybe they don't act but it does cross their minds. Bella and Edward may think themselves special, but if I had a boyfriend who said that I was the first girl he looked at like that, I'd be worried he was gay (well maybe not too worried). Or, I'd question how old he actually is, I mean at 8 I was crushing on guys a little bit if not too seriously. After that, screw it, buh-bye loser.

107.) I'm not sure if I really covered this in 63. On the venom, if your tear ducts, saliva, and blood are all replaced with venom, then why wouldn't the rest of the fluids? So, sperm should be venom too. Controversially, it could be said that animals have the natural instinct to reproduce (sexual pleasure being something only present in humans and dolphins), but then why couldn't Rosalie have a child? Because, venom is the act of reproducing for vampires.

108.) This is touching the sex issue: Sexual intercourse is by definition the act of sexually connecting and eventually reproducing. Since vampires used to be human I can understand that vampires are similar in the aspect that they get pleasure from it. But if sex is essentially reproducing, then wouldn't sex for vampires be biting each other? And since the functions for your human sexual organs become ineffective and inactive similar to the appendix, they might as well be removed. So now sexual intercourse wouldn't even be the same for vampires so sex isn't even sex anymore. It is now a purely psychological want. As such, gender doesn't matter either since technically gender is the difference between a person's reproductive organs; a vampire's reproductive organ is now their venom glands. The increase in sexual desire also doesn't make sense from when you get changed to a vampire, that desire may not have even been there before and has no meaning now. Any of you could argue with the fact that vampires are mythical/mystical and therefore there could be some magical and incomprehensible reason to all of this, and normally I would agree with you, but Meyer took a scientific approach to explaining the phenomenon of vampires so I'm countering with a scientific and logical approach.

109.) All authors have a certain creative license to their work. So by all means Meyer can mess with the traits of her vampires. But, if she starts taking away what makes them vamps and adding things that don't make sense, then they aren't even vamps anymore. The sparkling doesn't make sense it has no purpose. I know they say it is used to attract prey but if I saw some dude that sparkled and wasn't a statue, I'd probably run like hell, wouldn't you?

110.) On blood lust and eye color: sure they can feast on animals but why would that change their eye color? Animal DNA and Human DNA is like 98-99% the same so why would the blood change the eye color? The human drinking vamps I can understand why they would have red eyes with the blood smarming unnaturally through their body since they can't digest it, it'd probably be more akin to oxygen. Furthermore, why would their eyes turn black when hungry? Is it the base color for all vamps? If not then wouldn't their eyes bleed back to their human color? I mean my eyes don't turn black when I get hungry.

111.) If you read any mystical creature/person story or legend you'll know you can't just turn your back on something. So why can the wolves? They can't just stop being wolves and grow again without some side affects. If you're a witch you can't just become human, you'd still have your abilities and your body would function the same as when you were still using your powers, unless they were forcibly taken from and that's another story. When you become a vamp you can't just become human again, you're stuck. Even warriors are still warriors and their bodies and instincts are more than likely to be the same way they were when they were still actively fighting (meaning reactions and such not actual physical fitness and the age of the body). So becoming immortal as a wolf and then being able to give it up doesn't make a lick of sense. I mean, can you give up cancer? No, it may become dormant but it's still there.

112.) Why do the wolves grow when they hit shifting age? If they combined with the spirits of wolves I'm betting those were regular sized wolves. And actual werewolves either become the same size as regular wolves or are more attuned to the actual body size and sometimes shape as their human form (well, 9 times out of 10.) So it makes no sense for them to grow, except for the alpha to be bigger than the rest.

113.) Alpha isn't a family position, alpha is normally one you fight for, in most packs at least. Genes mean nothing except for the appearance. So screw Jacob!

114.) Porn is better written than this and that is more times then not plotless smut!

115.) If Renee was such a bad parent as Bella claims than you'd think that someone would've called social services or something since she obviously is unfit to be a mother. So either: stop whining, Bella, or do something about it.

116.) There are no homosexuals (aside from our suspicions) in Twilight. That bothers me. Normally if that happens it's because it's Disney or not Romance based. Naruto has Orochimaru and it's not even romance based. I mean even Harry Potter has Dumbledore. So why doesn't Twilight? Steph is a homophobe? If it's against her religion… well so are vamps, so I'm offended for my gay friends.

117.) Meyer gives way to many details on things such as setting, character thought, and such. Misashi gives good insight to the N-characters minds and gives good settings but it doesn't take away from the story and the here and now. Detail is good, but the story isn't about how the cafeteria looks or what Bella makes her father for dinner every night. And character thought is an amazing thing but this is supposed to be a love story, not a character study. Plus, character studies are normally third person and have opinions of other characters too, depending on the length.

118.) The general public does not like self-insertion fics, which this is. I mean have you seen Meyer? The way Bella is described is like a younger, more sought-after version of her. Now, don't get me wrong, we've all done it, even me (I actually have two still published here but ones a crack fic and ones spun so far out of my reach its more experimental than anything else.) but you really shouldn't publish self-inserts, they are almost guaranteed to be Mary-Sues.

119.) This is more of a proof than a reason, has anyone realized that the Twilight section has actually had a decline in fics? I find that highly amusing.

120.) N actually has a diversity of appearances. And they have black people. Meyer has brought in some more- cough- exotic characters but those were specifically from that place. She doesn't seem to acknowledge that other people beside white people and Natives live in the US. N at least has a mix, sure some traits seem to organize from one village but they recognize things like inter-racial (more like international) coupling and marriage. Note that all black people in the movies are purely based on the actors, Meyer never states that they are actually black.

121.) Misashi cares enough about his characters to put them through trials that help them grow. What does Meyer do to help her characters grow?

122.) Pedophiles are creepy. Nearly all the Cullens are pedophiles. Carlisle is nearly 300 years Esme's senior. Edward is 90 years Bella's, Jasper is around 40 years Alice's senior and Rose is like 10 years Emmett's (thought that's not too bad). Jacob is perving on Renesmee, who is over 15 years his junior. Oro-pedo is really the only actual pedophile in the N-verse (Jiraiya is just a perv but he isn't that bad) and he is viewed as being creepy and not in his right mind. The Cullen's are viewed as normal (in the vamp world). Sure, that's not creepy at all.

123.) Is the world really so shallow that just because we think one person looks better than the other we like them better? Has the world really sunk so low we feel inferior to others because we think they look better? What happened to personality and love, instead of this shallow, mindless sex filled world?

124.) Why don't the vamps have fangs? Fangs are used to pierce skin and in some places suck blood, so why do they have normal teeth? It just doesn't make sense.

125.) The N people can go to bed at night and curl up with their lovers. They can close their eyes and hope that in the morning that the world may be a better place and that maybe the sun will come out tomorrow. The T people are too focused on themselves to even care, and if they did they have to lay awake just wanting to escape it all. It sucks.

125.5.) What does life and death mean but a bridge from one life to the other. So do you choose to die and live in "eternal sin" never changing or maybe have a chance at a better new life with sunshine and rainbows?

* * *

**Review and give me a new reason or expand on a prior reason, I may include some into Reasons! Merry Christmas, Kwanza, belated Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate. **

**PS brownie points to whoever can tell me what the "purple socks" is from!**


	6. 126 through 150 point 5

**Heyo, peoples. I'm sorry, I meant to get this out ages ago but I was hitting a wall and (headdesk). But anyway, this lovely chapter was written by both myslef (Dawn) and Takeo! So you, my friends, should feel special.**

**Please read the authors note at the bottom. **_Special shout out goes to Mr. Troll for getting us off our butts and Nadalada (sp?) for inspiring several reasons this chapter._

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, Twilight, Blade, Like A Boss!, The Creep, Dracula, or Van Helsing.**

* * *

126.) Naruto makes you feel good at the end of it all like, hey, if you do what is right, good things will happen (eventually). Twilight makes you feel like you have to be pretty to have something good happen to you.

127.) Nadalada pointed out something very true, the Cullens claim to be so much better by drinking animal blood instead of human blood. But that's just as bad really. I mean you don't kill sinful humans but you will kill a nursing mother bear or the only male lion in a pride? What makes humans so much better than animals? Are we smarter and sentient and their not? How do we know, we can't read their minds, so who are we to judge?

128.) Twilight would have been ten times better if Carlisle was a closet perv. Like Kakashi and his books (or Sandaime) or a secret porn writer (like Jiraiya) or something! Emmett is just a normal teenage boy, not the pervert that makes life amusing.

129.) When Naruto doesn't wash or comb his hair, it still looks fairly decent (and is normally not because he's trying to make himself look better) while Edward (or more specifically Robert Pattison) doesn't wash it, it looks Albert Einstein on dope.

130.) So, here's one of life's greatest mysteries, why does Edward wears more make up than Rosalie?

131.) So, if Pattison is a real person and Naruto is an anime character, why does Naruto's drawn abs look more real than Edward's abs?

132.) Naruto has world wide conventions that get enormous results and fanbase, while if Twilight had a convention; it's only make you want to headdesk.

133.) Similar 126 (and also suggested by Nadalada), Meyer always said that when the Cullens hunt they like to chase them and play with them and fight the animals. While I'm perfectly fine with that and all, you're vamps, you can do that. But you can't just turn around and say in good conscience that you are a good person.

134.) Orochimaru – "I'll give you power if you give me your body." Edward – "So the lion fell in love with the lamb." What kind of poetic shit is that? Are you some Shakespeare poser or something?

135.) Romeo and Juliet was often compared to Edward and Bella. Romeo and Juliet was a tragic love story, while the characters were stupid and made stupid choices, other than that it was a decent story. Twilight, well, that was just tragic and not in a good way. It was a complete train wreck.

136.) Naruto is blonde haired, blue eyes. This means he's Aryan. Which means that even Hitler would like Naruto better, and he's favor is hard to come by.

137.) We would personally like to be in a clan than a coven. Clan sounds more like family while coven sounds like some sort of cult with virginal rituals and such. And while you're welcome to that, we prefer the family atmosphere.

138.) I am Team Blade.

139.) Funnily enough, did you know a lot of people don't like Twilight because there is no porn in it?

140.) I don't know about you but I'm not attracted to body builders, all that muscle is almost as bad as a lot of flab (not to say that fat people and musclemen can't be cute but…) and that's exactly what the Pack is.

141.) Because Naruto does everything Like a Boss! while Edward and Jacob are doing The Creep.

142.) If Stephenie just kept it clean and had just published Twilight and not the rest we probably wouldn't be writing this list.

143.) Why does darkness have to be associated with vamps (I mean in there home) like why was Bella so surprised? Has she seen Dracula's castle? (Or at least the Van Helsing version of it? That had a lot of light and ice and snow (white not black!)) Besides, they sparkle, it's not like light can hurt them.

144.) You'd think they'd be able to turn off the sparkle, I mean really.

145.) I can't get over this, I'm sorry, I don't like men who sparkle. This is Washington, not Vegas.

146.) Of all the things that a vampire can do in the sun, they sparkle. I mean why? Why butcher vampires like that?

147.) If the venom in the vamps eyes can dissolve contacts, then why can't the venom in there mouth or body dissolve food?

148.) Porn.

149.) So far I haven't see any Twilight wallets. (Yes, I've seen Naruto wallets.)

150.) At least Naruto has couple names that are unique to them so when they say the name you know what they're talking about. With the Twilight ones, you would get so confused and it could mean so many other things. (Look it up on Bing or Google and you'll see what I mean.)

150.5.) Porn…

* * *

**Ok, you guys have been great especially sending in good reasons to us that we can actually use. So me and Takeo are gonna let you in on a secret. We are starting a series of bonus chapters!**

**Here's the dealio, we have decided to start comparing other fandoms to Naruto and TWilight. And we'd like you to send in ideas and suggestions. **

**We welcome you to request any fandom you want, and that's not limited to only anime or books, you can send in requests from Cartoons (Young Justice!) or Games (Sonig the Hedgehog!) or even lesser known fandoms (like Spring Awakening).**

**Keep in mind though that as vast as Takeo and mine's combined repetoire is, we don't know every fandom so if we don't do yours, it's probably because we don't know it very well.**

**Our first bonus chapter project is Teen Titans vs. Twilight! That should be up soon since we've already written parts of it.**

**Buh-bye! Review!**


	7. Bonus: Twilight v Teen Titans

**Hey, guys! This will probably be the final chapter... I've been focusing on a new (private and more difficult) school and some other projects and Takeo is dealing with varsity tennis and school so we decided to wrap this up. You guys can still send in requests if you want and we _might _write it if we get inspired enough but this is pretty solidly over with. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

One.) Teen Titans has a better theme song (Teen Titans Go!) than Twilight (Bella's Lullaby)

Two.) The pack can turn into wolves; Beast Boy can turn into practically any animal on Earth (alive or extinct!)

Three.) Bella is the only full human and can't do shit. Robin is the only full human (on the original team) and he could kick all there butts from Jump City to China (or at least individually, they might be able to overwhelm him with their powers.)

Four.) The TTs are a group of teenagers who go around saving the world and their city from dangerous and deadly foes. The Pack try to protect a small reservation from a foe that nine times out of ten doesn't even give a damn.

Five.) When Robin leaves to protect the TT, they go to the ends of the earth after him trying to get him back. When Edward left to "protect" Bella, B moped and the Cullens left him alone until he tried to commit suicide.

Six.) Beast Boy's skin is green, how awesome is that? Plus Raven is gray and her hair is purple, and Starfire's skin is orange. The Cullens sparkle, um, I think colored skin is cooler.

Seven.) Robin's hair is way cooler than Edward.

Eight.) TT let us know that it's okay to be different and that you don't have to fit in.

Nine.) Carlisle takes in Edward after his parents die because he doesn't want to be alone and to prolong his death. Batman takes Robin in so R won't be left alone in the world or consumed by revenge. Carlisle seems a little selfish now, doesn't he?

Ten.) The Titans don't need Alice to pick out interesting outfits.

Eleven.) Bella has a mutt for a pet; Starfire has a giant worm that eats everything. SF wins.

Twelve.)Titan's Tower is way cooler and more out there then the Cullens house. Plus it has a bazillion more windows and better security.

Thirteen.) Trouble in Tokyo is the only Teen Titan movie and yet it is better than all three Twilight movies put together.

Fourteen.) The Teen Titans aren't afraid to show the world who they are (as superheroes, not their secret identities. Their hero identities are pretty much who they truly are now.)

Fifteen.) The alternate version of Monsters vs. Aliens, only this time, Aliens win.

Sixteen.) Volturi does have that dangerous and slightly insane aura around them but they aren't really scary. I mean, yeah, they kill people but compared to people like the Brotherhood of Evil or _Slade_. Slade would kick all the Volturi's ass.

Seventeen.) Even though the Teen Titans have these jacked up powers and have jacked up problems, but they still have problems of a regular teenager. Like your crush going to prom with your rival, arguments with your best friends, video games, etc. Twilight makes it seem like those problems seem insignificant and stupid (when in reality the T people have no common sense).

Eighteen.) The TT have an **actual **vegetarian on their team.

Nineteen.) TT has a black guy **and **a robot.

Twenty.) The TT writers know how to actually write sexual tension, like with Beast Boy and Raven or Starfire and Robin. In Twilight, for the half book they danced around each other you don't even know Edward likes her.

Twenty One.) On the subject of romance, the TT deals with actually tragedies and break ups and fights having to do with romance, like the whole Terra situation, Starfire almost being married off, Kitty, Aqualad, you know, all those people. Twilight didn't even touch all the stuff normal (and maybe some not normal) couples/potential couples have to deal with.

Twenty Two.) Twilight was loosely based off of an age old legend that Meyers went and screwed up. TT was based off not only one of the original sidekicks, but one of the original heroes, a figurehead and an extremely successful comic series that was modernized but still had some basis in characters and personalities (mostly, some of the personality traits were dumbed down only because this was supposed to be more kid friendly. And most of the characters weren't included because of copyright issues.

Twenty Three.) Because you don't know Robin's civilian identity or really any of the others', unless you're comic savvy, it holds an air of mystery throughout the whole series. Twilight, you don't know some things but the stuff you don't know you don't care about and it is kind of a letdown when the stuff is revealed.

Twenty Four.) TT has actual intense sibling drama (Starfire and Blackfire) with a combination of jealousy and betrayal while T has some petty jealousy that isn't even properly understood 'til later in the story, and then it's still kinda selfish! (Rosalie, Edward, Bella)

Twenty Five.) Twilight is aimed at prepubescent teens who have never really experienced romance yet and don't understand that it isn't like Twilight and teenagers and adults with no love lives. Teen Titans, while originally for kids was expanded upon to aim at older kids, teens and anyone who likes comics! More people than Twilight at least!

Twenty Five Point Five.) TT has Robin/Dick Grayson! That's an automatic win!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, that's all folks! **

**~Dawn and Takeo~**


End file.
